The Path To Victory
by iTarundoru
Summary: Yukimura, Kirihara and 50 sentences for their relationship.


**AN: **Wow. How long has it been since I posted anything? Too long, that's how long.

I've always wanted to try my hand at one of these and what better way than with my favourite pairing? Prompts came from 1Fandom, set three.

**

* * *

****  
Order  
**The Rikkai tennis team had always had a strict order but the arrival of Kirihara in his first year just tipped everything upside down.

**Big  
**When he first saw Sanada and Yukimura he had thought that Sanada would be the stronger of them but he would soon come to realise that big did not necessarily mean better.

**Light  
**If Yukimura was the light then Kirihara was the moth helplessly drawn towards it.

**Show  
**Yukimura liked Kirihara's eyes for they were always expressive and every emotion the boy was feeling was clearly on show.

**Damage  
**Yukimura knew the exact signs to look for before he would have to do damage control in order to prevent whole scale slaughter on the courts.

**Crash  
**Kirihara's matches were like a car crash, full of destruction and capable of inflicting grievous injuries, but also equally impossible to look away from.

**Violet  
**The purple bruises would fade but the impression that Kirihara left on his opponents, Yukimura knew, would be far longer lasting.

**Walk  
**The road to victory was long but they were willing to walk it together.

**Catch  
**There were some days when Kirihara didn't want to catch up to his captain, beating him had been his driving force for as long as he could remember and so he didn't want to think about what would happen after he had reached that goal.

**Through  
**Yukimura prided himself on the fact that people only knew things about him that he _allowed_ them to know but somehow those green eyes had a way of seeing straight through him.

**Look  
**Soon Yukimura found that he no longer content with just looking; he wanted to reach out and touch, to see whether he would get burned by the other's blazing ambitions.

**Distraction  
**It was only when he received a sharp smack to the back of his head did Kirihara drag his attention away from his captain, who was warming up on the other side of the court, and realise that he had not been listening to a word Niou had been saying.

**Begin  
**They were unsure of when they began to slide from team mates to something more but it was, as they found, not entirely unwelcome.

**Ask  
**"Have you ever wondered where we'd be without tennis?"

**Second  
**Kirihara knew he would always come second to tennis in his captain's heart but he didn't mind for without tennis there would be no them.

**Race  
**It was not a race to the top, to be the number one, because Yukimura would always be there to stop and wait for Kirihara to catch up.

**Thrill  
**When those intense eyes, capable of striking pure, primal _fear_ in the hearts of the unfortunate victims across the court, turned to him Kirihara couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

**Fear  
**Yukimura both knew and thrived on fear, the fear of his opponents across the net, but none was greater than the fear he felt while waiting for Kirihara's answer.

**Private  
**Their first kiss was beneath the shadows of an old tree in Kirihara's garden, where drooping branches hid them away from any prying eyes.

**Familiar  
**The feel of gripping a slightly larger hand was starting to feel as familiar and comforting as holding a racket

**Feel  
**It seemed that at every touch, no matter how innocent, Kirihara would feel chills running down his spine.

**Want  
**"You're just a child, you don't know what you want," Yukimura stated but when Kirihara kept on advancing, the same determined gleam in his eye that he got when playing a particularly strong opponent, he knew it was futile to resist.

**Need  
**Kirihara was surprised when he realised that his simple want had turned into _need_ but he was even more shocked to discover that he didn't mind at all.

**Safe  
**Kirihara didn't like to be cliché but with those arms around him and that voice whispering in his ear he felt like nothing could ever go wrong.

**Together  
**The day Marui, loudly, asked whether they were together Kirihara had blushed deeply while Yukimura merely smiled glibly and assigned the redhead laps for disrupting practice.

**Canine  
**Yukimura had noticed it out of the corner of his eye when he was passing the pet shop, the bright eyed, over excitable puppy that pressed up against the glass towards him but which growled whenever any of the other litter came over, and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the resemblance to a certain person he knew.

**Hair  
**Kirihara's hair was the kind that everyone just wanted to take a brush to but Yukimura was the only one who was allowed to do so.

**Laugh**  
Yukimura's laugh was always rich and melodious, like he found nothing on Earth more amusing, and Kirihara strived to be the one to keep that wonderful sound coming.

**Speak  
**Sometimes Yukimura would call him up at strange hours just to hear the sleepy mutterings on the other end of the line.

**Splash  
**Water droplets danced high in the air as Kirihara tugged him down the rain sodden street, making sure to jump in every puddle along the way.

**Lack  
**Unlike tennis Yukimura was yet to beat Kirihara when it came to video games, but that was not due to lack of trying.

**Finish  
**"Done!" He announced triumphantly, slamming the pen down on top of his English homework, "Now can we go play tennis?"

**Beauty  
**Kirihara did not understand the beauty of the flowers like his captain, but that was mostly because he felt they were overshadowed by the one tending to them.

**Day  
**Their whole day had been spent watching old movies, curled up together on the sofa, and playing video games but Yukimura would not have changed a moment of it.

**Truth  
**As the team, minus Sanada of course, stared at him eagerly and Yukimura sat smirking to himself Kirihara started to wish that he had chosen dare instead.

**Smoke  
**Everyone knew you could not find smoke without a fire and the same went for them, you could not imagine one without the other.

**Law  
**In Rikkai Yukimura's word was law, outside of tennis…well, he never had been able to resist that impish smile.

**Think  
**Kirihara didn't think there was anything worse than watching helplessly as the ambulance screamed off into the distance, taking all of his dreams and hopes with it.

**Loud  
**After the stifling silence of the hospital room Yukimura started to look forward to the loud footsteps and over exuberant voice coming down the hallway.

**Candy  
**"It's got to be better than hospital food, right?" Kirihara said, dumping a little pile of brightly wrapped sweets and bubblegum on Yukimura's lap.

**Youth  
**It was times like this, when Kirihara turned to him with wide, trusting eyes and pleaded with him to recover, that Yukimura remembered that despite appearances Kirihara was still just a lost little boy.

**Strength  
**Kirihara had always taken it for granted that Yukimura was strong- he was his captain after all- but it was only after he had watched the blue haired boy battle back from the brink of a life threatening illness and come blazing back onto the tennis scene did he start to understand what _real_ strength was.

**Fill  
**Kirihara was worried that he would not be able to fill the captain's shoes now that the third years were leaving, especially after the legacy they had built for the team, but Yukimura had put his trust in him and so he was going to work his hardest.

**While  
**"Just a little while longer," He murmured, snuggling closer to the comforting warmth at his side.

**Mine  
**"Mine," He breathed, burying his nose in the bedraggled curls, "All mine."

**Stay  
**No matter how much he might have wanted him to stay Yukimura was not going to be the one to chain Kirihara down and so he stepped back with a smile to allow him room to stretch his wings.

**Push  
**Kirihara just needed that little push to get him going, a little reminder that Yukimura would still be there cheering him on no matter what happened.

**Travel  
**"Surely you can't be scared of flying, Akaya," Yukimura mocked in a teasing lilt as the hand around his tightened marginally.

**Home  
**As a constantly travelling tennis player there was no specific place that Kirihara ever felt close enough with to call home but when Yukimura was there with opened arms after a long, tiring day he supposed it didn't really matter.

**Nothing  
**Kirihara believed in forever, even if Yukimura didn't, because he knew that nothing was impossible.

* * *

Tell me what you think ^-^


End file.
